Scars
by SMC91095
Summary: Ever wonder where Redclaw got that scar, or why he is so persistent in his pursuit of the others, Ruby and Chomper in particular? This is my theory as to how Redclaw got his infamous scar, and why he seems obsessed with getting to those children. This is a oneshot and is rated T for violence/blood. Enjoy!


**A/N: **This is idea of how Redclaw got that nasty scar, and why he is so persistent in his pursuit of the gang. This is in no way fact, but simply something that I thought up using different pieces of information presented in the series. Also, I have trouble with Ruby's speech, so I apologize if it sounds atrocious. Though this story says it is Chomper and Redclaw, I attempted to write it primarily from Ruby's point of view, with all three being the central characters. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this story, and find it worth your time to read.

**Warning: **This story is rated T for violence and blood.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of this series; this was created by a fan for fans. Read and enjoy!

**Scars**

* * *

The Mysterious Beyond, as the leaf eaters would call it, was very peaceful today. Ruby and Chomper relaxed in a pool of water, the fast runner paddling herself about without a care. Ruby's parents and siblings were a small distance away, the twins chasing each other around in a game of tag.

Chomper's parents were out hunting, and as was their custom now the left Chomper in the care of the fast runner family. Ruby and Chomper had met not long after he had been reunited with his parents, and the two of them had become friends. Ruby was the ideal friend for the young sharptooth, able to teach him to speak flattooth, and bonding with him in a way he couldn't with other sharpteeth, while still understanding his sharptooth lifestyle.

This was primarily because of fast runners being what some dinosaurs called halfteeth. This referred to dinosaurs that could live as sharptooth and flattooth, meat eater and leaf eater, carnivore and herbivore. Ruby's family was primarily plant eaters, but they, like most other half teeth, understood the sharptooth language and frequently interacted with the less aggressive ones.

"So, Chomper, why don't you tell me about your time in the Great Valley, so I can listen to you tell me." Ruby asked, swimming close to Chomper and bumping him with her tail.

He looked up from inspecting the pool for water swimmers, and smiled. "What do you want to hear?" He asked. Ruby thought about it for a few moments. She was very fond of his story about his parents rampaging into the Great Valley, taking on the leaf eaters to find their son.

"Tell me about when your parents went into the valley to find you." While leaf eaters would probably be uncomfortable asking about two sharpteeth attacking a valley of flatteeth, Ruby liked the idea of two parents rushing into the unknown to save their young one.

"Well, it wasn't long after Littlefoot and the others found my egg, and took it back into the Great Valley, thinking it was one of Ducky's younger siblings. My parents came back to find their nest empty, nothing to say the egg was even there to begin with. Mommy and Daddy were very angry, and they followed the smell that was at the nest, to what was left of the Great Wall."

Ruby almost interrupted to ask what the Great Wall was, but then she remembered. It was a massive wall of rock, one the leaf eaters used to keep out any of the sharpteeth that might have followed them to the Great Valley from the place they lived in before.

She also remembered that Chomper's friends had accidently brought down the wall, and that he had left it out in this re-telling of the story, but choice not to inform him of his mistake. After all, not everyone is a perfect storyteller.

"They stormed into the valley, and followed the scent until they found Littlefoot and the others. Mommy and Daddy thought that they had stolen my egg, and probably destroyed it, and so they attacked. They chased them through the Great Valley, and when they lost them, my parents split up.

"Mommy ran into Grandpa Longneck, and he smelled like Littlefoot, so she attacked him. They fought hard, and Littlefoot rushed to help his Grandpa, luring Mommy away from him. I didn't know it was my mommy, so I helped Littlefoot, and we used vines to trip her. They caught her legs, and she fell down with a BAM!" He illustrated the scene by throwing his body down onto the water, sending a wave flying over Ruby.

The fast runner spluttered, spitting out a mouthful of water. "Chomper!" She cried, swinging her tail and flinging a wave of water back at him. They story telling quickly collapsed into a mess of splash fighting.

After Chomper was hit with a wave strong enough to send him reeling, he turned to Ruby with a playful glare. He lowered himself into a crouch, waggling his tail in anticipation. Ruby's eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do. The little sharptooth sprang forward, intent on tackling her to the ground. Luckily, Ruby was faster than he was, and darted sideways and out of the water.

She looked back to see Chomper pulling himself out of the water and running for her, laughing gleefully. She sprinted away from him, jumping over boulders, trying to out maneuver him. But Chomper was persistent and kept close, trying to catch her. "Ha! Nobody can catch me!" She cried, laughing happily, looking over her shoulders to see Chomper falling behind.

When she turned around, a massive pair of jaws were rushing straight towards her.

Ruby screamed, throwing herself sideways, sliding across the rocky ground and the jaws snapped shut behind her. She scrambled to her feet, rushing away from those massive teeth, throwing herself behind a large boulder. A thunderous roar ripped through the air, a cry of hungry fury. Ruby peaked out from behind the boulder, and barely held in another scream.

Standing only a few steps away was a huge, fully-grown sharptooth. The problem was, it was not either of Chomper's parents, despite being in the center of their territory. This lightly colored stranger was also incredibly large, even larger than Chomper's parents, despite being of the same twoclaw species. The giant wheeled about to look at Chomper, growling lowly at him.

"_Well, if it isn't some future competition. To bad your parents aren't around, Little Biter. You look cute enough to **eat**._" The giant stranger spoke in the rumbling language of the sharpteeth, chuckling sinisterly. Suddenly, he lunged forward, jaws aimed for Chomper. Her friend was fast enough to jump out of the way, but the stranger swung his head sideways, flinging Chomper to the ground.

"No!" Ruby cried, leaping out from her hiding place. Chomper groaned as in pain, pulling himself to his feet. The stranger turned towards him, jaws wide. Ruby reached him first, though, and grabbed her friend's hand and hauled him to his feet. "Come on, Chomper, hurry!" They barely made it, running out of the way of the sharptooth's jaws.

The stranger roared in fury, stomping after them, his footsteps heavy enough to cause the ground to shake. "Ruby!" Her mother screamed from somewhere out of Ruby's line of vision. She risked a glance, looking up to find her.

Her family was further up a nearby slope, hiding in a cave too small for the giant sharptooth to access. "Hurry sweetheart!" Ruby pumped her legs faster, hoping to pull away from the attacker. But Chomper wasn't as fast as she was, and the sharptooth was steadily gaining.

"Ruby, hurry up and go! You can out run him!" Chomper cried, trying to pull his hand from hers.

"No, I'm not leaving you behind!" She tightened her grip, and turned them sideways, ducking into a cluster of larger boulders. The sharptooth roared in anger, clawing at the rocks in an attempt to get to them. Snarling, he pushed his head between the stone, snapping his huge jaws.

Ruby and Chomper screamed, pressing themselves as tightly into the rocks as possible. If she reached out her arm, Ruby would loose her hand to those teeth. Spittle dripped down onto her face, and she shrieked, trying to pull away. Unfortunately, there was nowhere to go.

The new sharptooth growled and lifted his leg, pressing it against one of the stones and pushing. To her horror, the rock moved slightly, widening the gap for the sharptooth's head. Grinning maliciously, he began pushing harder, reaching his head in closer and closer.

This couldn't be it, this couldn't' be the end of her life. Ruby understood that life in the Mysterious Beyond was harsh, but she had barely lived at all, and now she was going to become some sharptooth's snack.

Suddenly, the rock collapsed, giving way from underneath the sharptooth's foot far faster than expected. With a cry of surprise, the beast collapsed sideways, snapping his jaws at them as he fell, missing by inches.

At first, Ruby couldn't believe their luck. Then, she gripped Chomper and rushed past the fallen sharptooth. They were almost home free when the sharptooth's tail swept sideways, slamming into her and Chomper and throwing them to the ground.

Ruby and Chomper groaned as a shadow fell over them. Opening her eyes, she saw the sharptooth standing over them, grinning triumphantly. Throwing back his head, he roared thunderously, then lunged forward, jaws wide for the kill. Moving fast, Ruby wrapped her arms around Chomper and rolled to the side, feeling the skin of the sharptooth's snout scrape down her side.

Rolling to her feet, she took off, practically dragging Chomper until he got his footing. The stranger roared in fury and rushed after them, so close Ruby could feel his breath.

They rounded the corner of a large rocky spire, and Ruby let loose a shriek of horror. Another sharptooth rushed towards them, jaws open wide as it roared. She knew they couldn't escape, and she barely had time to blink before it was upon them.

Only, it didn't eat them. Instead, the sharptooth rushed right past them, crashing into the first one and throwing him sideways into a huge boulder. Chomper cried out beside her. "Mommy!"

Chomper's mother gave him a glance before turning her attention to the rising intruder. She roared a threat, a terrible, defeating sound. The intruder snarled and bellowed his own threat, puffing himself up to look as large as possible, hoping to intimidate his opponent.

Chomper's mother wasn't interested in intimidation. She lowered herself down, tensing her muscles to charge. This wasn't a threat position, it was one of attack.

The intruder snarled, but wasn't fast enough as Chomper's mother charged, ramming into him with the force of a rockslide. The intruder was thrown backwards into the boulder, and before he could regain his footing, she gripped him by the throat, slamming him to the ground.

"Go Mommy!" Chomper cried, jumping with joy. The intruder snarled in pain, getting his feet under himself and trying to stand. Chomper's mother growled through her mouthful of neck and pulled him sideways, throwing him into a nearby spire of rock.

The other sharptooth collapsed to the ground with a cry pain and rage, stone collapsing on top of him as dust rose into the air. Obviously not finished yet, Chomper's mother rushed towards her fallen enemy, jaws wide.

But the intruder wasn't finished either. He lashed out with a savage kick, sending the female sharptooth crashing to the ground. Ruby gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

Both sharpteeth rose at the same time, facing each other and growling in fury. They slowly began to circle, snarling and snapping, heads darting forward in mock lunges. Finally, the intruder made the first move.

He charged, jaws wide as he roared ferociously. Chomper's mother roared in return, charging to meet him. At the last moment, she ducked low and rammed the intruder's stomach, pushing his body up and backwards. The other sharptooth bellowed in anger, and then lunged down, snapping his jaws shut on her back.

Chomper's mother cried out in pain, trying to pull free, but the intruder had a good grip, and began shaking his head, driving his spike-like teeth deeper and tearing her flesh.

Chomper cried out in despair. "Mommy!" Strangely, a roar sounded as Chomper screamed. Ruby whipped her head to him. _Oh my, Chomper just roared..._

Only, it wasn't Chomper, because a darkly colored sharptooth charged into the fray, crashing into the intruder and gripping his neck. The intruder bellowed in pain, struggling to get his attacker to release him.

Chomper's mother, freed by her mate's assistance, whirled about and gripped the intruder's shoulder, shaking her head as he had done to her. The intruding sharptooth, unwilling to be taken down, lifted a leg and kicked at Chomper's mother, throwing her away from him. Then, he lifted his other leg and slashed his claws at Chomper's father, cutting deeply into the smaller male.

Chomper's father released his hold, pulling backwards and bellowing in pain. The intruder wasted no opportunity, charging forward and slamming into his darker opponent.

Chomper's father snarled as the larger sharptooth pushed him backwards. He was only saved from falling to the ground by his mate charging forward and clamping onto the intruder's side.

The lighter sharptooth bellowed in fury, wheeling about to bite at her face. Chomper's father roared and lunged forward, snapping his jaws on his enemy's shoulder.

The sharptooth screamed in fury. Throwing himself sideways, he slammed Chomper's father against a nearby boulder, forcing him to let go. Not wasting any time, the sharptooth snapped his head around and bit down on the smaller sharptooth's neck. Pulling the Chomper's father around, the intruder used him to knock back Chomper's mother, and then completed his spin and threw the smaller sharptooth aside.

Chomper's father flew forwards, and crashed into the same boulder again, only this time it was head first with a crash. The dark green sharptooth collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

Ruby and Chomper both screamed, and Ruby barely held Chomper back from rushing towards the adults. The intruding sharptooth, grinning triumphantly, turned on Chomper's mother, who let loose a deafening roar of fury.

The two giants slowly circled each other again, snarling and snapping. Both were injured and bleeding from their wounds, but neither appeared willing to back down. The intruder, probably bolstered by his defeating of Chomper's father, charged, bellowing thunderously.

Chomper's mother readied herself and met his charge, holding strong as the larger sharptooth slammed into her. When the intruder pulled back to snap at her, she reacted quickly, ducking down then slamming her head into his chin, sending him reeling backwards.

Before he could recover, she charged, ramming into him and pushing him backwards. The intruder nearly fell, but caught himself at the last moment and then swung his head and torso as a longneck would swing their tail, slamming into Chomper's mother and nearly making her fall.

The two sharpteeth charged again, and they pushed and shoved, jaws snapping viciously as they battled. Ruby wrung her hands in worry, then fear as the fight progressed.

Chomper's mother was a vicious fighter, and could hold her own pretty well, but the intruder was larger, and he was steadily pushing her back. Farther and farther he pushed her, until her back was closing in on a cliffside. Suddenly, the intruder charged, body slamming Chomper's mother and throwing her backwards.

Chomper's mother crashing into the cliff and fell to the ground with an ominous boom. The intruder threw back his head and roared, then leaned in, opening his jaws wide.

Ruby screamed as Chomper was suddenly absent from her side, running towards the two sharpteeth. "Chomper, come back!" The little sharptooth ignored her, charging the intruder.

He reached the two and then did the most insane thing Ruby had ever seen: he bit an adult sharptooth. He latched onto the intruder's tail, as if not caring that this sharptooth could eat three Chompers in one bite. He shook his head violently, driving his sharp little teeth deeper into the intruder.

It was effective, because the gigantic sharptooth cried out in surprise and pain, snapping his head back to see Chomper latched onto his tail. He roared in fury, and slammed his tail onto the ground, trying to dislodge the smaller sharptooth. Chomper refused to let go, simply shaking head and tearing at the sharptooth's skin.

The intruder roared in fury, not noticing what was happening with his original opponent. Ruby watched as Chomper's mother rose, opening her jaws and charging for her enemy's throat.

The intruder must have spotted the movement out of the corner of his eye, because he whipped around and spotted her charge. Only, he was a second too late.

The intruder ducked sideways, avoiding the female's jaws, but not her claws. Chomper's mother lashed out with her small but powerful arm as she passed him, digging her claws deep into his face. The twoclaw sharpteeth had puny arms, which were close to useless, and as such, they weren't dulled by usage. However, this made them incredibly sharp.

The intruder screamed in agony as her claws tore across his eyes, down his throat, over his shoulder, and even along his arm to one of his claws. He stumbled away, shaking his head and crying out, probably trying to clear his head of the pain. Chomper's mother wheeled about to face him, roaring triumphantly.

Suddenly, a second roar joined Chomper's mother's. Chomper's father stomped over beside her, snarling menacingly at the intruder. Chomper hurried away from the injured sharptooth, and Ruby rushed to meet him, gripping his arm and dragging him over to where her parents stood.

The adult fast runners wrapped their arms around the two children, nearly sobbing in relief, and then they all looked back to the fight. Ruby smiled as the stranger slowly backed away, shaking his head and trying to keep an eye on his opponents through the mess of blood covering his face.

Chomper's parents roared, and then charged, rushing the intruder. The injured sharptooth turned about and fled, nearly tripping over several rocks as he ran. The three sharpteeth disappeared around a cliffside, but their roars echoed across the land, fading into the distance.

"I hope my mommy and daddy show that sharptooth who's in charge!" Chomper said, stomping his feet for emphasis. Ruby's parents laughed, and Ruby pulled Chomper in for a hug.

"I know they will, because your parents are so tough that they are the toughest dinosaurs in the Mysterious Beyond!" Chomper laughed, and looked out, waiting for his parents to return.

After a rather lengthy period of time, they pair returned, just before Brightfall. Bruised, battered, bloody, but victorious, they rushed over to Chomper and nuzzled him, purring gently to him.

"_We chased that interloper all the way to the edge of out territory and beyond. Let's hope that teaches him never to come back._" Chomper's father snarled, still furious that someone had attacked their son in the center of their territory.

"_Why do you think he attacked? And what did he mean when he called me 'future competition'_" Chomper asked his parents, gazing curiously up at them. They two sharpteeth turned to give each other one of those parent looks, then turned back to their son.

"_I don't know, my little fighter._" His mother said, leaning in to nuzzle him. "_But what I do know, is that you saved by life. If you hadn't done what you did, he would have gotten me for sure. The only reason we both are still here is because of you, my brave son._" Chomper blushed, and they both nuzzled him again, all three smiling in content.

Ruby smiled to, standing amongst her family. It was true, Chomper had saved the day, and that intruding sharptooth might have won if it wasn't for him. She just hoped that the sharptooth had learned his lesson, and stayed away.

After all, he was just one sharptooth. What's the worst that he could do?

* * *

**A/N: **There we have it, my story of how Redclaw got his scar. Sadly, there wasn't a lot of dialogue in this story. I would have preferred there be more, but this was just how this story came together. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you did, so I know that I'm doing well, or if you have any constructive criticism and ways that I can improve.


End file.
